The LED illumination technology is widely used due to its advantages such as high illumination intensity, long service lifetime, high efficiency and energy saving, particularly, the illuminating device with the LED illumination technology is used indoors such as in stores or offices, and outdoors such as on the work site or on the street. In the existing LED illuminating device, a large-capacity capacitor is usually configured at an output terminal of an LED drive circuit to be used when the circuit switches the power-supply mode. When this drive circuit is used for hot plugging function, i.e. when the drive circuit has been powered up, and an LED load is hot plugged, as the voltage at the output terminal at this time has reached the maximum value, and the internal resistance of the drive circuit is extremely small, the drive circuit will generate an instantly big output current at the output terminal, i.e. inrush current, which inrush current is always greater than the maximum rated current value bearable for the LED module, and therefore, it will damage the LED module. It is provided in one prior solution that a resistor having a certain resistance is configured at the output terminal of the drive circuit, and it is provided in the drive circuit in a form of being in series connection with LED module to be connected. The resistor configured in this manner can be used for limiting the inrush current of the drive circuit, but meanwhile, this resistor cannot provide a big enough resistance to completely inhibit the inrush current, that is, in the situation that this resistor has already been provided, the inrush current of this drive circuit may still be greater than the rated current of the LED module, causing the LED module to be damaged finally. Besides, the so-configured resistor may waste part of the energy while limiting the inrush current and generate heat, reducing the efficiency and the service lifetime of this drive circuit.